


A small mistake (trip and fall, let it happen)

by Baorsi



Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Borderline Sexual, Cute, Fluffy, Hajime is fucking stupid and Nagito’s luck is doing them some justice, M/M, Oneshot, but no actual sexual thingie, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi
Summary: It was a small mistakeOkay, maybe a big mistake(Or; Hajime trips and falls, and Servant gets a bit rattled)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Hajime and Servant: One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A small mistake (trip and fall, let it happen)

It was a slight mistake

Alright, a big mistake. He’s not quite sure what even happened. 

From reading a book on the couch, to getting up and tripping on some godforsaken piece of clothing on the floor, which he has no fucking clue how it got there, considering his boyfriend had a very big thing for cleaning.

(No way he would let that slide without his luck doing it, or something. Let him go, he’s tired)

but somehow, amongst the (rather discreet) tripping and sliding, and trying to place his hand on on the closest figure —his acutely unaware boyfriend— to steady himself, ended up in such a convenient situation of trapping Meshi against the counter, and hands placed conveniently where they shouldn’t be at the moment.

Truthfully, Hajime’s mind was too busy reeling itself back into reality to realize anything just yet, and Meshi was just kinda standing there, stiff, wide eyed, and suffering from the shock of such sudden events, if the startled squeak was anything to go by.

Now Hajime is no fool, it doesn’t take him long to figure out the situation he’s in, but shock hasn’t left him, or rather, shock fills him deeper when he’s realized just how he’s got his boyfriend; trapped tight between the counter and with Meshi’s back against his chest, flushed and squirmy leaned over from the weight above him. It’s great, definitely not something he’s dreamt about before.

And yet somehow, even in a life or death situation, Meshi is still faster at reacting than he is, because he’s already twisting his head to face him, flushed face meeting his own, and warm body twisting to face him. Hajime wishes god smites him already.

The reaction he gets isn’t what he expected at all. He’s not sure what he was supposed to expect in the first place, but he certainly didn’t expect the look of shyness and adoration (okay he always has that) in his eyes.

He’s not sure what look he had on his face, but it’s got to be something if an cunning, manipulative, and fearless little doll face like Meshi actually responds with a (genuine) coy smile and a feverish kiss, pulling him down again this morning. He definitely knows where this is going now.

(His dick is probably broken by now, but honestly if this is the reaction to his mistake, then he wouldn’t mind it at all)

Probably not the time to be doing this, but the mood changed so fast, and his boyfriend is really getting desperate now and Hajime _just doesn’t mind_.

He guesses it’s good luck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know I fucking took too long but I haven’t abandoned shit  
> I’m just depressed
> 
> Shout at my bitchass on Twitter at @Boarcide


End file.
